Eeveeloutions
by Woody K
Summary: A hyperactive Eevee planned on starting a harem with the Eeveeloutions after encountering them for the first time ever. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

A hyperactive Eevee was bored and extremely turned on until he saw the Eeveeloutions and formed a plan to make them his. His first victim was Flareon, he stealthily sneaked up on her and aggressively had his way with her via bareback due to being hypersexual, planning to cream pie her into total ecstasy on the sunny grass. He expressed his intention of make love with her, she agreed.

Eevee laid her back closing her eyes with both of them bared to each other, even though they were always naked because they were animals. Flareon's arms were flung back, her paws had her palms facing up, her feet planted with her toes gripping the grass and her legs bent and spread wide. She was shameless in her invitation for Eevee to luxuriate over her, to lap with joy, desiring the curiosity of his breath over all of her, wanting him to leave no inch untouched.

As Eevee stirred over her body, he was caressing her, leaving her skin tagged with goosebumps as he whooshes with abandon up her body, from her curling toes, up her legs, licking behind her knees, grazing on her loins, caressing her belly, stroking her breasts and kissing at her underarms time and time again. Eevee's hot frisky breath slipped in deep into the crevice of Flareon's backside, glancing up her most private folds, ascending to her mound as he frolicked through her thick-haired forest searching for her dark damp ravine.

Flareon spread her legs wider to part her vulva to Eevee, exposing and presenting her gaping pussy to serve his curiosity and invited the pleasure of his hot lapping tongue. Eevee responded in earnest and licked at the delicate mouth of her gaping vagina, a breath of his stirred curiosity whirled into the depth of her exposed cavern. He lapped with abandon while exploring the delicate valley between her cunt lips, slipped up her silky crests and then lapped generously to the delight of her clit. She detected the telltale essences of her arousal on his hot heavy breath. The trees nodded and shivered as the indelible news of her presence was carried across the grassy fields, proclaiming the presence of the two Pokémon, both fully naked and very aroused.

As Flareon joined Eevee with her fingers laying claim to her engorged clit and the mouth of her whetting vagina, she found them warm and silky from Eevee's careful attention. This excited Eevee greatly, his breath was now a hot fast pant and the leaves shuddered like crazy as he released his wanton spirit upon Flareon in a phantasm of pleasuring.

Eevee stroked her, lapped at her, he caressed Flareon longingly and was teasing her as well as tending her, unabated in glee and in his passion everywhere he could, up the bottoms of her feet, dancing through her toes, from skating up across her flinching body up to him finally planting a kiss on her nose.

As Eevee's pleasure was sustained at every nook, mound, crease, and summit, he was tantalizing and tantalized female Pokémon stretched before him. In his attentiveness and desire, Eevee even joined alongside his fingers, lapping at Flareon's labia as she rubbed her clit into a hot and hard swollen mass, his hot breath was flowing into her bare vagina as she looked at it with her slickened fingers.

In a timeless experience of cresting pleasure, Eevee slowly but surely carried Flareon to her threshold, delivering her to a dizzying apex as the trees around them flexed and roared with the excitement of his heaving breath. Her clit throbbed and was begging for mercy as well as begging for the release that she could no longer contain. The female Pokémon finally let her orgasm become unleashed, pulses flooding over her and sustained in wave after wave of release as they were torquing her body and leaving her face gripped. Her cry, the scream of primal female released, passed through her gaped mouth to join Eevee awestruck howl, filling the sky, echoing through the forest as both of their bodies vibrated with pleasure.

He fell upon Flareon, his warm breath upon the sweatiness of her sweet and spent body. The trees grew silent, peace settled upon them and the field, resting and cradled by earth, under the hushed oak tree as Flareon fell blissfully into sleep as Eevee happily walked in the direction of the south sky breeze, hoping to see her again soon after taking care of some other Eeveeloutions.


	2. Chapter 2

After Eevee pounces Vaporeon while swimming underwater, she knelt in front of him with their feet on the sea floor. Eevee's eyes were very wide, but there was a hopeful smile on his face.

With that, Vaporeon began giving broad tongue-strokes from the base to the crown. Eevee's cock pulsed in her hands and the male Pokémon closed his eyes. Then, Vaporeon crawled over to his butt and played with it as she pleased.

After a while, Vaporeon took his head in her mouth, nibbling very gently with her lips, then closing her lips tightly around his shaft, she began sucking softly at first, then harder while bobbing her head up and down on him. As she expected, it didn't take long. Eevee's hands suddenly clasped at her head and his eyes popped wide open. Vaporeon paused and pulled back momentarily, she fonled his balls with one hand and used the other hand to pump the loose skin over his shaft.

Eevee suddenly gasped and she could feel his seed pulsing up inside him. His hands tightened on her head as he pushed his tip as far into her mouth as she could, Vaporeon began swallowing as he erupted inside her mouth.

The nale Pokémon sagged and Vaporeon stopped her ministrations. Pulling off his cock with a slight pop_,_ she stood up and hugged him. His strong arms hugged back, then began stroking up and down her back as Vaporeon hugged Eevee from behind to kiss his neck

As the rising hardness between them came back, Vaporeon pulled out of his arms and spun around, getting on all fours, she spread her legs to give Eevee a better view and turned her head over one shoulder to smile invitingly at him. She wiggled her bum in his direction.

One strong hand from Eevee moved to hold her hip steady while the other guided him home. She felt stretched, filled in that special way, so very pleased. Not being able to see his smile, Vaporeon still knew he just had to be pleased and that he had to please her. His hands grasped her hips more firmly and she could feel his balls bouncing against the backs of her thighs as he plunged in and out as quickly as he could. They looked kinda like two canines humping.

Vaporeon let out a little gasp as she felt Eevee moving back and forth within her passage. She knew he was one of the most skillful lovers she had ever been with, if not _the_ most. Knowing that this was his very first time having sex with her added both sweetness and exhilaration to the experience and Vaporeon began to buck backwards into Eevee each time he pushed forward. She could feel his fingers sink deeper into the flesh of her hips, his lunges were becoming deeper and more forceful.

Feeling Vaporeon's own release building within her, but uncertain of how long he could last, she reached between her legs with one hand and began working her own clitoris. At her level of arousal, subtlety was hardly on the cards and two fingers were immediately pressing, rolling and stroking her love bud.

If anything, Eevee's movements became more frenzied and Vaporeon could feel the sea floor under the water begin to shift a little under the sea under the pounding of his hips.

Suddenly, Vaporeon could take no more and cried aloud in her joy. With that, the male Pokémon's body became rigid, only his length pulsing and throbbing deep within her. She could feel their combined fluids running down her thighs and gave a sweet smile of satisfaction. Eevee started to withdraw, but then Vaporeon hugged him from behind with both hands, grasped his hips and held him still, not wanting him to stop just yet.

In response, he turned around, bent forward at the waist and lean his chest over her back. His hands left her hips and roamed over her sides as cock slid in and out. Eevee petted her head gently, Vaporeon responded by turning her head as far as she could and felt his lips touch hers. His tongue tip slid gently over her lips and they muffled screams in each other's mouth as they climaxed. She felt him softening within her, eventually slipping out. Vaporeon stood up, turned around and then gave the Pokémon a strong hug before looking up at him. She stroked his lips gently with one forefinger each.

Vaporeon slept with her body partially submerged in the water while Eevee swam off, wondering who to pound next.


	3. Chapter 3

After Eevee met up with Jolteon in a local electric power plant, he hugged from behind by surprise, making her nether regions tighten, throb and tingle. Eevee rubbed his crotch against her soft ass, then rolled his legs together as his eyes closed. Their feet brush over and over as a low moan escaped his lips. Jolteon turned around to grasp his cock and he was hard in her hands.

Jolteon lightly moved her hand up and down Eevee's shaft. He moaned a little bit louder, so she picked up speed while Eevee reached back with one hand and felt the curve of her naked body. She pressed her other arm against his stomach and held onto him. Eevee had himself face Jolteon directly and then they kissed. Eevee's breath was thick and warm in her her opinion.

Eevee pinned her down and got on top of her. He ran his tongue over her lips, teasing Jolteon, who lifted her hips to him. His erection glanced against her vulva as Eevee kisses Jolteon deeply, so hard and all-consuming that she could barely catch her breath.

He licked Jolteon's breasts, blew on her wet nipples and kissed the puckered skin of her areolas. Jolteon folded her legs around his waist and dug her heels into the back of his thighs. The metal oscillating fans in the power plant whirred and hummed. Eevee moved his mouth down her stomach and his breath tickled her. The tips of his fingers were hard with calluses and he kissed her belly button, her pubic mound and the inside of her thighs. To them, the feeling was electric.

As he gently bit her outer labia and flicked the tip of his tongue against her clitoris, Jolteon combed her fingers through his fur while the male Pokémon seized her ass with both hands and buries his face between her legs.

Overcome with pleasure, Jolteon squeezed Eevee's head between her thighs, but he forced them apart and went deeper. She thrusted into him as he sucked her clitoris and penetrated her with two digits until she finally came.

She sprawled out on the floor, exhausted. Eevee flipped Jolteon over and lifted up her ass so that he was on his knees, then he slid into her wet pussy and hit her deep. Jolteon groaned as he pinned her arms behind her with one hand and fucked her hard and fast, she soon felt another orgasm coming on.

Suddenly, Eevee pulled out and pushed her flat on her stomach. She was dizzy and the world was spinning as he jerked off for a couple seconds and ejaculated on her back. He collapsed next to her and curled against her body.

Finally, Eevee beckoned the female Pokémon with one finger. Jolteon crawled to him on all fours and straddled his lap. He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat, then he dragged his tongue through her cleavage. She braced her palms behind her and tipped her head back as Eevee massaged her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

Jolteon would often grind against his stomach until he was slick. Eevee entered Jolteon, who lost herself for a moment and cried out in ecstasy. He rubbed her clit with his thumb while he fucked her. Eventually, he replaced the thumb with his cock and made her get on her hands and knees so he could fuck her doggy style.

They humped and bumped, looking like two dogs. Finally, Eevee and Jolteon climaxed again, more intensely than the last time. Their mouths were open as they watched each other orgasm.

Eevee and Jolteon lied back down together, his cheek against his chest. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled, they shared one more kiss before temporarily going their seperate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold wind blew through Umbreon, who could feel the slippery rocks through her feet as she walked along the beach. Umbreon could see the waves crashing upon the beach ahead of her and the white foam as they smash against the dark cliffs. It was so cold under the grey sky, but she feel that she have to be there, the beach was calling to her.

As Eevee pick his way between the rocks to visit Umbreon, the sky above them is darkening and they can see the rain as it fell out to sea, yet the had no intention of returning. They felt the first few drops of rain against their cold bodies and decided that they must find shelter before the storm hit. The waves were beating hard upon the cliffs now. There was a cave up ahead and although it is dark, it would be better than condemning themselves to the cold rain.

The cave is warm and though Umbreon could hear the wind battering outside, she did not listen to it for there was someone else here. Umbreon could sense the soft movement within the cave, even if it was so dark that she cannot see it, she was tempted to run and find another place to shelter. A rumble outside startled Umbreon and she remembered the storm outside.

Suddenly, Umbreon felt a body pressed against hers. She tried to protest as a rough kiss is planted on her lips, but Eevee was too strong and Umbreon was powerless in his embrace, but the kiss abated to a soft and sensual touch and Umbreon was forced to respond as her desire mounted. The kisses continued, soft as butterflies but with the so obviously contained force of desire as the raging storm outside.

She soon felt the touch of Eevee under her fingers and she could not wait to touch his skin as she can almost feel its smoothness under her fingers. Soon, she started gently rubbing her hands across Eevee's back and shoulders. Working her hands across his entire back, she soon started on his legs.

Umbreon's hand just barely brushed up against Eevee's cock while rubbing his thighs. She worked her way past his cock, being careful not to touch him there. Working her hands across his stomach and to his chest, she massaged each arm and could not resist to taste him.

While Eevee stood on his hind legs, Umbreon kneeled next to him and took his cock in her hands, then lowered her head and slightly lick the tip of Eevee's cock. Slowly, she took his whole cock deep in her mouth, circling her tongue around his hard shaft while taking him in and out of her mouth.

Working her way back further to his throbbing cock, Eevee lowered his knees while still keeping his legs spread for Umbreon to kneel between them. Umbreon's head was soon lowered between his thigh as he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair.

Driving Umbreon crazy with just the slightest touch, Eevee inserted his fingers into her wet pussy. Driving her to the point of no control, he had her stand up and then took her in his arms to plant a long, hot passionate kiss on Umbreon. One that was very long, slow and deep.

The female Pokémon start to moan and needed to have Eevee right here, right now. He turned her around while turning her head back towards him for another deep passionate kiss as he caressed her tits. His hands traced their way down her stomach to her pussy as he bent me over with her hands in the sand.

Eevee teased Umbreon with the tip of his cock, rubbing it across her pussy, then inserting the tip and slowly beginning to slide his cock into her really hot and waiting pussy. However, all Umbreon got was just the first few inches and she made a face that was begged him, she made a sad face to tell him that she need him to fuck her and she did not want to wait anymore.

Finally, Eevee grabbed her shoulders while positioning her on all fours and they start to pick up the pace. Slamming Umbreon deeper and harder, they were doing lots of dog humping. Now, it was Eevee and Umbreon's desires that were burning as he fucked her deep, hard and long. They both explode into a frenzy of sweat, heavy breathing and sheer ecstasy.

After cumming, they fell into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms. Umbreon laid my head upon Eevee's chest and felt his heat. With the wind howling outside as the warmth of the cave enveloped them, only for Umbreon to wake up later and notice that Eevee disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Eevee was traversing some mountains and looking for Espeon. There was a cave up ahead and when he narrowed his eyes, he could her inside. There also some colorful twinkles that indicated something shiny inside.

He went inside the cave, compared to the one at the beach, the gem cave wasn't as warm, but at least there was no storm. Eevee could see Espeon trying to pull out some gems that were stuck, there were all sorts of assorted gems including red rubies, blue diamonds, yellow diamonds and green emeralds. The one Espeon was trying to pull out was a large red ruby.

Suddenly, Espeon felt Eevee's body pressed against hers, Eevee helped her out and pulled the ruby out. He also pulled out a blue diamond, a yellow diamond and a green emerald.

Out of gratitude for his assistance, Espeon planted a rough kiss on Eevee's lips, he loved how quick she was kiss him, the kiss abated to a soft and sensual touch and Umbreon was forced to respond as her desire mounted. The kisses continued, soft as butterflies but with the so obviously contained force of desire as the raging storm from the beach.

Espeon soon felt the touch of Eevee under her fingers and she could not wait to touch his skin as she can almost feel its smoothness under her fingers. Soon, she started gently rubbing her hands across Eevee's back and shoulders. Working her hands across his entire back, she soon started on his legs.

Her hand just barely brushed up against Eevee's cock while rubbing his thighs. She worked her way past his cock, being careful not to touch him there. Working her hands across his stomach and to his chest, she massaged each arm and could not resist to taste him. The way the made love was more of an eyeful the gleams of the gems in the cave.

While Eevee stood on his hind legs, Espeon kneeled next to him and took his cock in her hands, then lowered her head and slightly lick the tip of Eevee's cock. Slowly, she took his whole cock deep in her mouth, circling her tongue around his hard shaft while taking him in and out of her mouth.

Working her way back further to his throbbing cock, Eevee lowered his knees while still keeping his legs spread for Espeon to kneel between them. Espeon's head was soon lowered between his thigh as he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair.

Driving Espeon crazy with just the slightest touch, Eevee inserted his fingers into her wet pussy. Driving her to the point of no control, he had her stand up and then took her in his arms to plant a long, hot passionate kiss on Umbreon. One that was very long, slow and deep.

The female Pokémon start to moan and needed to have Eevee right here, right now. He turned her around while turning her head back towards him for another deep passionate kiss as he caressed her tits. His hands traced their way down her stomach to her pussy as he bent me over with her hands in the sand.

Eevee teased Espeon with the tip of his cock, rubbing it across her pussy, then inserting the tip and slowly beginning to slide his cock into her really hot and waiting pussy. However, all Umbreon got was just the first few inches and she made a face that was begged him, she made a sad face to tell him that she need him to fuck her and she did not want to wait anymore.

Finally, Eevee grabbed her shoulders while positioning her on all fours and they start to pick up the pace. Slamming Espeon deeper and harder, they were doing lots of humping in doggy stylr. Now, it was Eevee and Espeon's desires that were burning as he fucked her deep, hard and long. They both exploded into a frenzy of sweat, heavy breathing and sheer ecstasy. Their cum landed on some of the diamonds, the glows of the gems made their cum puddles look red, blue, yellow and green.

After cumming, they fell into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms. Espeon laid her head upon Eevee's chest and felt his heat. With the wind howling outside as the warmth of the cave enveloped them, only for Espeon to wake up later and notice that Eevee disappeared, he had also pulled out some more gems for her to keep for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Eevee invited Leafeon to go on a nature walk with him, they walked deep into the forest, planning to look fot the biggest bush they could find. Once they found it, Eevee laid Leafeon on her back, closing her eyes with both of their bared to each other, even though they were always naked because they were animals.

Leafeon's arms were flung back, her paws had her palms facing up, her feet planted with her toes gripping the grass and her legs bent and spread wide. She was shameless in her invitation for Eevee to luxuriate over her, to lap with joy, desiring the curiosity of his breath over all of her, wanting him to leave no inch untouched.

He stirred over her body, caressing her, leaving her skin tugged with goosebumps as he whooshes with abandon up her body, from her curling toes, up her legs, licking behind her knees, grazing on her loins, caressing her belly, stroking her breasts and kissing at her underarms time and time again. Eevee's hot frisky breath slips in deep into the crevice of Leafeon's backside, glancing up her most private folds, ascending to her mound.

The natural sounds of the forest, such as rustling leaves and wind were music to their ears as Leafeon frolicked through her own thick-haired forest, searching for her dark damp ravine.

Then, Eevee spread her legs wider to part her vulva to him, exposing and presenting Leafeon's gaping pussy to serve his curiosity and invite the pleasure of his hot lapping tongue. Eevee responded in earnest and licked at the delicate mouth of her gaping vagina, a breath of his stirred curiosity whirled into the depth of her exposed cavern.

As he lapped with abandon while exploring the delicate valley between her cunt lips, he slipped up her silky crests and then lapped generously to the delight of her clit. Leafeon detected the telltale essences of her own arousal on his hot heavy breath. The trees nodded and shivered as the indelible news of her presence is carried across the tree filled surroundings, proclaiming the presence of the two Pokémon, both fully naked and very aroused.

She joined Eevee with her fingers laying claim to her engorged clit and the mouth of her whetting vagina, finding them warm and silky from Eevee's careful attention. This excited Eevee greatly, his breath was now a hot fast pant and the leaves shuddered like crazy as he released his wanton spirit upon Leafeon in a phantasm of pleasuring.

Stroking her, lapping at her, Eevee caressed Leafeon longingly and was teasing her as well as tending her, unabated in glee and in his passion everywhere he could, up the bottoms of her feet, dancing through her toes, from skating up across her flinching body up to him finally planting a kiss on her nose.

His pleasure is sustained at every nook, mound, crease, and summit upon the tantalizing and tantalized female Pokémon stretched before him. In his attentiveness and desire, Eevee even joined alongside his fingers, lapping at Leafeon's labia as she rubbed her own clit into a hot and hard swollen mass, his hot breath was flowing into her bare vagina as she looked at it with her slickened fingers.

In a timeless experience of cresting pleasure, Eevee slowly but surely carried Leafeon to her threshold, delivering her to a dizzying apex as the trees around them flexed and roared with the excitement of his heaving breath. Her clit throbbed and was begging for mercy as well as begging for the release that she could no longer contain.

The female Pokémon finally let her orgasm become unleashed, pulses flooding over her and sustained in wave after wave of release as they were torquing her body and leaving her face gripped. Her cry, the scream of primal female released, passed through her gaped mouth to join Eevee awestruck howl, filling the sky, echoing through the forest as both of their bodies vibrated with pleasure.

Eevee fell upon Leafeon, his warm breath upon the sweatiness of her sweet and spent body. The trees grew silent, peace settled upon them and the forest, resting and cradled by earth, under the hushed oak trees as Leafeon fell blissfully into sleep as Eevee happily walked in the direction of the south sky breeze, hoping to see her again soon after taking care of some other Eeveeloutions.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold wind blew through Glaceon, who could feel the slippery ice beneath her feet as she walked along a blanket of snow. Umbreon could see the snowflakes peppering the sky and bodies of water that were frozen by the freezing temperature, making them ideal for skating.

As Eevee skated his way across the ice to visit Umbreon, the sky above them had more white spots and they can see more snowflakes scattering around, yet he had no intention of returning. They felt the first few snowflakes against their cold bodies and decided that they must find shelter before the storm hit. The winds was beating hard upon the land now. There was a cave up ahead and although it was dark, it would be better than condemning themselves to the cold rain.

The cave was a little less cold and though Glaceon could hear the wind battering outside, she did not listen to it for there was someone else here. Glaceon could sense the soft movement within the cave, even if it was so dark that she cannot see it, she was tempted to run and find another place to shelter. A rumble outside startled Umbreon and she remembered the storm outside.

Suddenly, Glaceon felt a body pressed against hers. She tried to protest as a rough kiss is planted on her lips, but Eevee was too strong and Glaceon was powerless in his embrace, but the kiss abated to a soft and sensual touch and Glaceon was forced to respond as her desire mounted. The kisses continued, soft as butterflies but with the so obviously contained force of desire as the raging storm outside.

She soon felt the touch of Eevee under her fingers and she could not wait to touch his skin as she can almost feel its smoothness under her fingers. Soon, Glaceon started gently rubbing her hands across Eevee's back and shoulders. Working her hands across his entire back, she soon started on his legs.

Glaceon's hand just barely brushed up against Eevee's cock while rubbing his thighs. She worked her way past his cock, being careful not to touch him there. Working her hands across his stomach and to his chest, she massaged each arm and could not resist to taste him.

While Eevee stood on his hind legs, Glaceon kneeled next to him and took his cock in her hands, then lowered her head and slightly lick the tip of Eevee's cock. Slowly, she took his whole cock deep in her mouth, circling her tongue around his hard shaft while taking him in and out of her mouth.

Working her way back further to his throbbing cock, Eevee lowered his knees while still keeping his legs spread for Glaceon to kneel between them. Glaceon's head was soon lowered between his thigh as he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair.

Driving Glaceon crazy with just the slightest touch, Eevee inserted his fingers into her wet pussy. Driving her to the point of no control, he had her stand up and then took her in his arms to plant a long, hot passionate kiss on Glaceon. One that was very long, slow and deep.

The female Pokémon start to moan and needed to have Eevee right here, right now. He turned her around while turning her head back towards him for another deep passionate kiss as he caressed her tits. His hands traced their way down her stomach to her pussy as he bent me over with her hands in the sand.

Eevee teased Glaceon with the tip of his cock, rubbing it across her pussy, then inserting the tip and slowly beginning to slide his cock into her really hot and waiting pussy. However, all Glaceon got was just the first few inches and she made a face that was begged him, she made a sad face to tell him that she need him to fuck her and she did not want to wait anymore.

Finally, Eevee grabbed her shoulders while positioning her on all fours and they start to pick up the pace. Slamming Glaceon deeper and harder, they were doing lots of dog humping. Now, it was Eevee and Glaceon's desires that were burning as he fucked her deep, hard and long. They both explode into a frenzy of sweat, heavy breathing and sheer ecstasy.

After cumming, they fell into an exhausted sleep in each other's arms. Glaceon laid her head upon Eevee's chest and felt his heat. With the wind howling outside as the coolness of the cave enveloped them, only for Glaceon to wake up later and notice that Eevee disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Eevee went to a local beauty salon that caters to Pokémon. He took a seat at the first chair and he noticed Sylveon sitting on the chair next to him. A moment later, their female server met them with a towel and a cape. With a quick flip, she draped the cape over Eevee and he heard the snap close behind his neck. Their server tucked Eevee's paws underneath and leaned back, then she guided his head into the shampoo basin and started giving him a good washing.

He closed his eyes, let the employee massage his scalp and completely zoned out. She was amazing with her hands, giving Eevee one of the best massages he had ever had. Eevee had no idea how much time went by, but he suddenly felt Sylveon snuggle close to him, making the employee ask herself, "Wouldn't it be so hot for that Sylveon to give Eevee a blowjob right now while I watch?"

When Eevee opened his eyes, he was positive that he must have been dreaming, but sure enough, Sylveon was right there. Her right hand came under the cape and touched his penis, the employee said to herself, "I am ok with seeing it."

Eevee gave a quick glance over at the server, she smiled and nodded. Sylveon took Eevee's cock in her hands and began stroking it, giving him a look that said, "Just close your eyes, babe."

By now, Eevee felt that his cock was rock hard, he closed his eyes and got comfortable again. The server briefly stopped massaging Eevee head as Sylveon got on her knees. Eevee felt the cape lift up and felt Sylveon place her soft, warm and wet lips around his cock. The male Pokémon let out a little moan as the server started massaging his head again.

Maybe it was the massage, but Sylveon was giving him the best blowjob of his sexual endeavor so far. He felt like Sylveon was good at blowjobs already, but this one knocked it out of the park. The way Sylveon deep throated Eevee's shaft and licked the head made Eevee think it was going to be a quick one, he let out another moan when he heard a whisper in his ear, "Cum in her mouth babe."

At that point, Eevee nearly ready to explode. The server encouraged him, "That's it baby, blow a big load deep in her throat."

Then it hit Eevee. As he felt Sylveon sucking his cock under the cape, he was enthralled by the soothing voice of the whisper that came from the employee in his ear. Eevee opened his eyes to see Sylveon staring back at him, Eevee was getting so much closer and closer to orgasm that there was no stopping now. The server giggled, "You're about to cum in her mouth. Do it, you wild animal. Do it."

Sylveon went down one more time and Eevee finally exploded in her mouth. Eevee couldn't count the number of spurts, but it seemed like the cum kept flowing. As he came, Sylveon made sure not to spill a drop as her head kept bobbing up and down from under the cape and the server giggled at what was happening and then said, "That was awesome, the best cum I've ever seen."

Finally, the employee rinsed Eevee hair. Eevee sat up in the chair and let his server dry his hair with a towel, she asked, "That was a great massage and blowjob she gave you, wasn't it, Eevee?"

Eevee nodded in approval as he got tired and laid there, completely out of breath. His cock slowly got limped and felt out of Sylveon's mouth. Sylveon came out from under the cape. Cum began to drip from her mouth and onto the floor as she got back in her seat.

Sylveon couldn't help but smile as she and Eevee parted ways...for now.


	9. Chapter 9

The Eeveeloutions all met up to talk about their experiences and banded together to find that hypersexual Eevee. They found Eevee in a grassy meadow, hoping to drain him dry.

As the Eeveeloutions offered their bodies to their lover, Eevee started off with Flareon and Vaporeon, he laid down beside both of them as he began to kiss them both. They were soft sensual kisses on Flareon and Vaporeon's foreheads, cheeks, noses, necks, chins and chests. He also had Flareon gently suck on Vaporeon's toungue while Vaporeon licked Flareon's face.

With Flareon and Vaporeon's faces being shown some love, Eevee moved to Jolteon and Umbreon and he was now delicately kissing both Jolteon and Umbreon's nipples and then tongue fucking their vaginas. As Eevee rolled his tongue around one Pokémon's nipples while eating out the other one, Jolteon and Umbreon both groaned. He left them to do the same things he did to each other.

He smiled up at Espeon and Leafeon with a provocative grin and kissed Espeon's vagina real hard. Eevee ran his fingers through her naked body, down her back and rubbed her butt with a firm squeeze as she felt pleasure in him sucking and them and feeling her vagina. Then, Eevee pulled Espeon to her and kissed her hard on the lips. As their tongues played with each other, they rubbed each other's chests and squeezed each other's nipples while rolling around in a dog pile. Espeon then moved her hand to caress Eevee's cock, but then he left to repeat his actions on Leafeon.

After a while of touching Leafeon's breasts and vagina in the same pattern as with Espeon, Eevee had Espeon offer her breasts to Leafeon.

Eevee noticed Glaceon and Sylveon already beginning to suck on one of each other's nipples without him needing to tell them, Glaceon pinched one of Sylveon's nipple as they saw everyone had pinched each other's. Sylveon then rolled his tongue around the areola of Glaceon, then sucked on the nipple. Glaceon moaned and moved her body under Sylveon's so that Glaceon was lying directly on top of her. As they kissed, Glaceon played with her breasts and Sylveon played with hers in return. They both shivered several times and moaned very softly with every pinch, kiss and lick.

Flareon and Vaporeon had invited Eevee to join them in another dog pile, kissing him lovingly as he had himself sandwiched between the two Pokémon. After a very guttural moan where Flareon and Vaporeon ground their pubic areas into Eevee's lower region, he had Vaporeon lie down and Flareon straddled her face. Flareon began to rub her uncovered pussy against her mouth, which Vaporeon kissed and licked while grabbing Flareon's buttocks.

Meanwhile, Jolteon and Umbreon were humping like dogs, Jolteon felt like an animal as Umbreon humped her butt. Eevee gestured them to fondle his cock as they did. Umbreon moved back and forth to rub her crotch against Jolteon as she grinded her, they both shivered with every grind and he shivered with every stroke up and down his shaft. Jolteon and Umbreon felt their own nipples become very large and firm as Eevee rolled his fingers around them.

Everyone began to move faster and faster on each other, they all felt like they were going to squirt. Espeon had Leafeon lie down, then she leaned down and kissed Leafeon, it was a deep and long tongue kiss as they got into a 69 with Espeon on top, Leafeon was mercilessly assaulting Espeon's vagina directly above her while Leafeon was more delicate. Leafeon planted butterfly kisses while Espeon planted rougher kisses and licks, even fingering Leafeon sometimes.

While that went on, Glaceon and Sylveon stood on their hind feet began to hug, kiss and grope each other's asses. They pressed their breasts into each other, which made things feel more intimate, their nipples poking each other gave them goosebumps.

It went for quite some time since Eevee wanted to keep it going for a long time, but everyone eventually managed to blow their loads, all of them letting out their names in primitive screams.

Finally, they all collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. They rubbed each other's rubbed her backs and butts. Every now and then, they would push down on their butts, their butt cheeks felt wonderful in each other's hands. They laid like that for a long time enjoying the warmth of each other together. Breaking the silence, Eevee saw all the Eeveeloutions surrounding him to give him a group hug, all agreeing to be part of Eevee's orgy harem.

With his new lovers, Eevee and the others looked for other places to make love.

THE END


End file.
